


After Ahsoka Tano's Decision

by Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano/pseuds/Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano
Summary: We all know what happened after Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order. (If you don't, I highly recommend you read the book "Ahsoka" by E. K. Johnston to figure out what happened.)But what if Anakin was assigned another Padawan a few weeks after Ahsoka Tano left?(This story takes place in between episodes four and five of season six.)The Jedi Council has been keeping secrets again. But this time, they are more shocking!All rights belong to George Lucas and the other talented people who helped create the amazing world of "Star Wars!"I only own Veronica Kenobi. That's right, this character is Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter! ;)
Relationships: jedi and padwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

“Ahsoka, why are you doing this? You’re throwing your life away! The Jedi Order is your life!”

“The Jedi Council didn’t trust me. How can I trust myself?”

“I understand you wanting to walk away from this. I understand more than you realize.”

“I know.”

It’s been less than a year since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order. Since then her former master, Anakin Skywalker, has slowly been turning towards the Dark Side. He has been slowly turning ever since his mom was killed by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. 

And Obi-Wan isn’t the only person who has been keeping an eye on Anakin. Other Jedi have noticed, like Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto. Obi-Wan has a clue why Anakin has been acting differently. He thinks he is missing Ahsoka and is having a hard time dealing with her leaving.

Obi-Wan has told Master Yoda about this and decides to have him train another Padawan to possibly take his mind off of what is going on.

*Time skip for a few more weeks*

Anakin and Obi-Wan are currently in the War Room in the Jedi Temple talking about a recent mission to Cato Nemodia.

“So why are me, you, Captain Rex, and a few other clones being sent to Cato Nemodia?  
“To deal with a gang of pirates. Apparently, the locals are having a hard time keeping them under control.”

Then, Master Plo Koon walks into the room with a youngling. She is a 14-year-old, white human with bright red hair, brown eyes and is five feet nine inches. She is wearing traditional Padawan robes and dark brown boots. Her Lightsaber colour is green.

“A Youngling?”, asks Obi-Wan. Plo Koon nods. “This is Veronica. She will be your new Padawan, Anakin.”

“What?!!? There has to be some mistake! I didn’t put in a request!”  
Obi-Wan smirks to himself and exchanges a “Let’s-see-how-this-goes” look.

“I have been told by Master Yoda to have the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker supervise my Jedi training”, calmly explains Veronica. “Besides, you already are experienced with Padawan training.”

Anakin nods and it’s quiet for a few moments. Obi-Wan wants to say something, but he’s unsure of what to say. Plo Koon is concerned for Anakin, since he thinks training Veronica will be too much for him. But little does he know that Veronica is actually the daughter of Obi-Wan! Only Master Yoda, (and now you readers), know. 

Anakin sighs and calmly talks to Veronica. “I have been stressed out recently. I think training a Padawan will be good for me. We can start with Training Sabers, Veronica. Follow me”, he says and walks towards one of the many training rooms.

Once Veronica and Anakin have walked away, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon are silent for a few moments. Then Master Plo Koon speaks up.  
“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Obi-Wan.”

“I want to disagree, but hopefully this will help him relax and eventually let go of Ahsoka.”

They both continue to discuss this topic as they leave the room.


	2. Training With Anakin Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what happens when Veronica gets a hold of a lightsaber!

"Okay, Veronica. The first thing in learning about a Lightsaber is that you have to trust in it. If you don't, it won't help you."

Anakin demonstrates a basic defensive stance, like he’s a baseball player waiting for the baseball to be thrown. He gently moves her into the position when she’s not quite sure what to do.

“Good. Now I’m going to let you use a Training Lightsaber. If you get hit with it, you’ll only feel a slight sting. You ready?” 

Veronica nods and mentally, emotionally and psychologically prepares herself for what’s next. 

Anakin takes his Training Lightsaber and swings her lower abdomen. Veronica jumps back, like she was anticipating that. She swings at his head and he does a backflip and lands a few feet away.

“That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that sometime,” she asks in awe. Anakin nods, “In time, my Padawan.” 

“Let’s go over the basic Lightsaber Combat Skills. The first one consists of a vertical chop at the head, with the goal of vertically bisecting the opponent, and the corresponding parry is a horizontal block. Zone 2 attacks were horizontal sideswipes, with the corresponding counter being a vertical parry position. Zone 3 attacks are much the same as zone 2, albeit the directions are reversed. Zone 4 encompasses the entire midsection and torso, but refers specifically to the back. A successful Zone 4 attack is almost always fatal Zones 5 and 6 referred to the right and left leg, respectively. Zone 5 and 6 attacks were low sideswipes or slashes, while the corresponding defensive positions were dropped parries with the hilt held at the waist” he says while showing her all of the skills, respectively.

“There are also the Inner, Middle and Outer Rings, but those are for a different time,” he explains. “Why don’t we spar for a few minutes then take a break?” he suggests.

Veronica nods and gets into her Ready Stance. She senses her master is going for her feet, so she deflects his blade and they launch into a sparring match for a few minutes. While the two are sparring, Veronica is starting to feel lightheaded! She stumbles and staggers while trying to stay conscious.

“Veronica? What’s going on? Are you alright? Talk to me! Veronica? VERONICA?!” Anakin is yelling, his voice going from concerned to worried.

“Veronica, you must not come out for anything. Anything! When the time is right, someone will come for you and help you. Stay here in this hideout and don’t make any sounds, no matter what you hear” her father says while looking frightened. “Honey, it’s time to go. They’re here” her mother yells. 

All three of them walk quickly to a hidden tunnel that’s not too far from their house. Her dad opens the door and Veronica quickly jumps inside.

“Remember, we love you. We always will. Remember this: trust in the Force. It will guide you. It will help you, but only if you let it. Goodbye, my love” her mother says while her father looks on. The door is shut, and then Veronica is completely alone for who knows how long.

She hears screaming, gunshots and an occasional “Roger, Roger.” Then, one of those Battle Droids opens up the hideaway! Veronica scoots back as far as she can go and manages to hide before those droids see anything. She lets out a long, deep breath but immediately regrets it. 

“THERE!” “In the corner! I see something!”

“What do we do? We’re only here for reconnaissance! Sergeant 11-452, contact Command and tell them we found a child!” 

Before Sergeant 11-452 can respond, the droids are all in pieces! Veronica peers up at the hole and one of the clones looks inside. “General”, he mentions, “There’s someone in here! You better come look!”

The clone walks away and a new face is shown. This time, it’s not a clone or a Battle Droid. Instead, it’s a middle-aged woman! “Hello down there. It’s alright, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help you. There’s no need to be afraid. Why don’t you just climb up the ladder?”

Veronica thinks about staying down here, but takes the woman’s offer. She climbs up the ladder and is immediately hugged.

“Who are you?” Veronica asks. The middle-aged woman replies,” My name is Atalan Cunjick and that is my Commander, Commander Sparks” she explains and Commander Sparks waves to her. 

Veronica waves back and she swears she hears her master calling her.

“Veronica….. Can you hear me?” “Padawan Veronica, if you can hear me at all, please give me a sign.” Veronica twitches her left foot and hears a sigh of relief.

She wants to talk to Atalan Cunjuck, but she’s not there anymore!

She suddenly wakes up feeling the softness of a blanket, stickiness of the IV tape, a few monitors on two of her fingers. She hears the slow and steady beep of the heart monitor and a clock nearby ticking. She smells some rubbing alcohol from where the IV needle is in her arm.

She shoots upright and gasps. “What happened,” she asks and immediately regrets sitting up so fast. She groans and lays back down. 

“Veronica” yells Anakin and comes to her side, but not before hugging her. “What happened? Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, I think. I saw the strangest things.” A woman named Atalan Cunjuck, Commander Sparks, her being a child, everything she tells her master. 

Anakin Skywalker takes it all in and waits patiently for her to finish. “Something either me, you or both of us has caused you to remember something about your past. We should speak to Master Yoda about this. He’s great with interpreting this sorta stuff. You rest while I go find him.” He walks away but not before telling Veronica she did a great job with her Lightsaber training.

She lies back down with a smile on her face and drifts off to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the information about the different Lightsaber Combat Skills from this website - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lightsaber_combat/Legends
> 
> I only own Veronica Kenobi, Atalan Cunjick and Commander Sparks.
> 
> As always, feedback is always welcome :)


	3. Talk With Master Yoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says!

Veronica awakes to someone banging on her room door. “I’m coming,” she says. A second later, the door opens and there Master Yoda stands. “Master Yoda,” she says. “Hello, Padawan. Wake you, did I?” “No, Master. I was already awake.” She yawns and offers Master Yoda to come into her room.

“What’s this about, Master Yoda?” she asks as she sits down cross-legged on her bed while Yoda sits on a cushion. 

“Been seeing things while you’re training, have you?” he asks. Veronica nods and takes a deep breath. “I have been seeing my family. My mom mostly. Other images are blurred together. They don’t make sense and that confuses me.” Yoda is silent for a few moments before saying “A way your past is coming back to you, it is. Meditating would help, hmm?” Veronica would say yes, but she dislikes meditating. She has a hard time sitting still for so long but so does her master, Anakin Skywalker. She and he have tried to meditate together, but after a few minutes, they both lose focus and end up laughing. 

“Actually, I was thinking about going to the gardens and meditating there. I have noticed I enjoy being outside more than inside. Would you like to join me?” Master Yoda shakes his head and mentions he has to go train younglings. He walks away, leaving Veronica with her own thoughts.

Veronica leaves her room and makes her way towards the gardens. As she walks, she reflects on her visions. She thinks she’s seeing her mother because she misses her, or it’s something else. 

When she reaches the gardens, she sits down cross-legged in front of them and relaxes. She reaches out with the Force, searching for answers. Why do I keep seeing my mom? What do all the other voices mean? All of the sounds from the gardens fade away and it’s quiet. No birds chirping, no people talking, nothing. She takes a deep breath and does her best to quiet her mind.

Meanwhile, her master is trying to find her. He spots Obi-Wan coming his way. “Obi-Wan! Have you seen Veronica? She’s not in her room or the cafeteria.” “Have you checked the gardens? She likes to go there when she’s thinking about something.” Anakin thanks him and leaves to go find his Padawan.

As soon as he finds her, she is deep in meditation. He can sense it, she’s calm and her thoughts have calmed down. He sits quietly next to her and reaches out with the Force. He hears her mom’s voice. “Veronica, you have to be careful. Things are not what they seem. Be on your guard and trust your instincts.” Veronica’s face goes from relaxed to confused and Anakin can sense it. He moves over and puts one of his hands on one of her shoulders. Her face then changes from confused to relaxed again.

Once Anakin and Veronica have finished meditating, they both hug each other. “That was intense. I have never meditated like that before. But now we know what’s troubling you besides seeing your mother. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” The step back from each other and they walk back to the Jedi Temple together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
